1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrostatic copiers, more particularly to an intermediate carrier drum support.
2. Prior Art
Nonmechanical printers and copiers are two examples of devices which utilize electrostatic principles for producing printed material. The term electrostatic copier is herein used to describe all such equipment utilizing electrostatic principles to transfer a printing material, such as toner, to a final carrier, such as paper. Such devices are well-known from published literature including, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,863. In such devices, toner images of the desired character are produced on a data carrier, such as a paper web or sheet. The toner images can be created by formation of a latent or charged image on a photoelectric or dielectric intermediate carrier, such as a drum. The latent image can be generated electrographically or electrophotographically or by other means. The latent or charge images are then developed by application of toner material at a developer station. The toner image is subsequently transferred to the data carrier at a transfer station. Thereafter, in order to prevent blurring of the toner image, it can be subsequently fused into the data carrier at a fixing station.
In such devices, the intermediate carrier may comprise a drum which has a circumferential layer on which the charge latent image of the character to be copied can be generated. Due to the nature of such layers, it is necessary to provide for replacement and servicing of the drums. To this end, the drum must be so mounted that it can be removed and replaced without damage, and particularly without damaging the drum outer layer.